The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy Of My Enemy is a level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. You play as Captain "Soap" MacTavish. Your objective is to escape the boneyard and make it to Nikolai's airplane. This level is a three-way fight, as Makarov's men fight Shadow Company who also fight you try to stay to the sides, as the two armies will take each other down if you leave them to it. At certain points, however, you will be forced to engage them. While running, Captain Price has a conversation with Makarov and uses the level's name in the famous saying "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Makarov reluctantly helps Soap and Price by revealing the location of Shepherd. At the end of the level, you and Price drive a jeep into Nikolai's plane, with the coordinates to General Shepherd's secret base. Intel Items (1/2 Intel) From the starting point, turn west and enter the cockpit of a junkyard plane. (2/2 Intel) Inside the only cockpit on top of hill, approx. 88m from the jeep. Trivia * It is unclear as to how Nikolai obtains a C-130 to help evacuate Soap and Price, as with a Pave Low in "The Hornet's Nest" and a Little Bird in "Endgame". * It appears that there is no pilot in the C-130. * There is no way to keep Rook alive. * On Recruit, it is possible to get all the way to the jeep without fighting. * Price and Makarov have a small conversation, in which Makarov reveals Shepherd's hiding spot. This marks Makarov and the Ultranationalists' final appearance in the game. It is unknown if Makarov survives the battle. * It is unknown why Soap has a ghillie suit (although he might have used it for the attempted capture/assassination of Makarov, considering his armament at the beginning of the level was quite unsuited for the chaotic close-quarters firefight in progress) and Price doesn't, though he may have just ditched it at the beginning of Shepherd's purge. * This is the only level in the Call of Duty series in which the player can observe two different factions fight against each other, without the player belonging to either one. * Snatch & Grab is based off this level. * The Little Birds on this level appear to be much weaker than other helicopters; they can easily be shot down with almost anything. If looked at closely, when a Little Birds starts to go down, the pilots disappear. * When choosing this level to play, there appears to be a trail of exhaust shaped like an angel in the image of the level on the right side of the screen. This is the burnout from a release of flares from a C-130 Hercules, and in real life often remains in the sky for several minutes after a flare release. Nikolai's C-130 can be seen releasing flares and leaving this image as he flies overhead in the middle of the level. * If you don't fight or help eithier side, it seems Makarov's men win the battle. * As Nikolai flys overhead, you can see multiple soldiers from both factions launching rockets at him, which is odd, unless ground control from both factions registered the rogue aircraft * When you drive the jeep when Rook is killed, it is possible to miss the ramp. *The Ultranationalists are using HMMWVs while Shadow Company Soldiers are using Techhnicals. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2